


Leon's Kinktober

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Crying, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Femdom, Filming, Fingerfucking, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Gore, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Ice Play, Impact Play, Las Plagas (Resident Evil), Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Tapes, Shibari, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Kinktober 2020!Each chapter will have its own warnings in the author's notes. The title for each chapter has the character Leon is paired with, a (C) for consensual or an (NC) for non-consensual, and the kink prompt.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Derek C. Simmons, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Baker, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Nemesis (Resident Evil), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Osmund Saddler, Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 159
Kudos: 356





	1. Jack Baker (NC) - Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: mild daddy kink, cockwarming

"C'mere, pretty thing."

Leon trembled, curling up into a ball. He was hidden beneath an old, rusty workbench, hoping desperately that it would be enough to keep him out of plain sight. Originally, he'd come to the Baker residence to investigate some disappearances, but his nerves had screamed at him to dig deeper. That had been his downfall. He seemed to have a knack for finding BOWs, and the old house on the bayou didn't disappoint.

"Got you!" 

Leon screamed as he was dragged out from under the bench, kicking and squirming as strong- much too strong- hands clamped down on his ankles. Jack, his "daddy", grinned wolfishly at him, his face wrinkled and dirtied.

"Now, now, where do you think you're going?" He reached towards Leon's face, his own features darkening when his hand was slapped away. "How dare you, boy! I oughta have you _whipped!_ " he chuckled, leaning in close. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Leon clawed at the ground as he was pulled across the floor, his nails pricking against old wood and combing through splinters. 

"No!" He fought back as best he could, struggling and kicking, but he was no match for the strength of Eveline's gift. On his back, he stilled, pinned down as Jack knelt over top of him. The old man unbuttoned his fly, and his cock, hard and rose red, sprang free. Leon trembled, eyes wide.

"Open up, sweet thing, and maybe you'll have an easier time swallowing down your medicine." Jack gave a dark chuckle, squeezing Leon's jaw until it strained under his grip. When soft lips finally parted, he wasted no time, gagging the agent on his cock. His breath came in deep wheezes as he jerked his hips back and forth. "You should have listened better, boy." He scolded. "If you'd of just behaved, then we wouldn't be in all this mess, now would we?" Jack petted down Leon's hair, smoothing it out. "There, there. We don't have much time. Show me that you can be daddy's sweet boy, and I'll let you up, now." 

He listened to the soft, gurgling, choking noises coming from below him before pulling his cock out of Leon's mouth. A huge gob of spit followed, wetting already messy cheeks. 

"Good boy. That's a good boy. We'll finish this later." Jack growled. He stood up, the joints in his knees creaking ominously. "Up, now, Marguerite's almost done fixin' supper, and we have a guest." 

Leon pushed himself upright, staggering after Jack as he was led upstairs to the kitchen. He didn't look at the man tied to the chair at the head of the table. He hadn't been able to help the previous three victims, he would be of no use to this one, either. His place was on the floor with his knees spread. He knew by now. The others, the rest of the family, they sat up above, talking and cackling as he hunkered below the table and suckled dutifully on Jack's cock. It was expected that he'd make his daddy cum at least once during the meal, and he'd be starved if he didn't. 

It was mechanical, now, the way he rubbed the fat, dirty cock against his face until it hardened. It sat so well in the back of his throat, weighing down his tongue and keeping his jaw slack. He closed his eyes as he moved his head in a slow, circular motion. He'd gotten good at taking the whole length, relaxing his throat and letting himself float away to his happy place as he swallowed down spit and pre-cum. Occasionally, Jack would tangle a dirty hand in Leon's hair, holding his boy in place as he shot ropes of foul-tasting, sticky semen down his throat. Other times, he wouldn't, and Leon would choke on the surprise mouthful that made his cheeks bulge and his stomach churn. 

This was what he was good for, now. His days of fighting off BOWs and risking his life were over. His only focus, the only thing on his mind, was pleasing his new daddy.


	2. Las Plagas (NC) - Oviposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: vomiting, birthing, trans Leon

He couldn't believe his bad luck.

First, his _favorite_ jacket was stolen by some asshole wielding a chainsaw, taken from him while he was passed out and vulnerable. Then, he'd been injected with the plagas against his will, leaving his insides writhing and squirming around his most precious organs. The cherry on top was that Ashley continued to get captured and whisked away, forcing him to trek deeper and deeper into the hellscape that was the _Castillo Salazar_.

In retrospect, he should've expected that the worst was far from over.

Shuddering cramps ripped through him, and he doubled over, emptying his stomach onto the ground. There was hardly anything in it besides what little breakfast he'd managed to get from the local police. They weren't incredibly friendly, but Leon understood that he was stepping on a lot of toes in his search for Ashley. 

"Fuck!" He crawled away from the main corridor, barricading himself inside the servant's quarters. His stomach was rolling and rioting, threatening to make him sick again. Desperate, Leon curled into the fetal position, dragging his gun closer. If the ganados found him like this, he'd be fucked. He was in no condition to fight them right now. 

As if on cue, he heard their monotonous whispering and the clank of their weapons from outside. They were patrolling the halls, waiting for him to slip up. Perhaps they'd found their chance.

Leon bit down on the inside of his cheek as another cramp ripped through him. He squirmed and struggled, whining into the ratty rug beneath him. Pressing down on his stomach, he felt revulsion wash over him as he realized there was something moving inside him, making its way down towards his womb. 

Vaguely, he recalled one of Luis' notes mentioning the plaga's want to reproduce, and its ability to do so asexually. Was that what was happening? He grit his teeth, pressing down more firmly. The parasite writhed angrily inside him, lashing its tail against his ribs. He smacked his hand against the stone floor, grounding himself to keep from screaming. It didn't want him to damage its babies. 

The ungodly pressure kept moving, and he groaned and cursed as he realized he was going to birth the stupid things. Leon struggled out of his gear, pushing his pants aside so they wouldn't be ruined. He used a table to prop his legs up, groaning as the strain increased. 

"Please, please." He begged for it to go smoothly, unsure that he'd be able to keep himself quiet if it hurt as much as childbirth. The orbs- eggs, they had to be eggs- seemed to be getting closer and closer to his cervix, pushing through it painfully and entering his vaginal canal. Leon stared up at the ceiling, panting hoarsely and digging his fingers into his thighs.

It hurt _so_ much.

His world became a blur of pain and straining to push them out, and he nearly cried when his insides began to settle. There was still one more inside him, he could feel it, but it was apparently the last one. He whimpered as it stretched him open, falling to the ground with a soft thump. 

When his breathing slowed and the pain subsided, he carefully rolled onto his side, picking up one of the eggs to inspect it. Like a chicken's egg, the shell was hard and porous. It was colored with a wicked red and black mottle, clearly marking it as inhuman and unnatural. Leon felt himself begin to tremble before he smashed it against the ground. To his relief, the parasite hadn't been ready to hatch, and it laid in a pile of yolky fluid. He smashed the other five as well, sickened by the knowledge that they'd been inside him, that he'd _given birth_ to them. 

And from what Luis had said, he'd be doing it all over again in a few hours.


	3. Mob (NC) - Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: physical abuse, nipple play, alcohol abuse

"Shit!" Leon kicked his legs out as hard as he could, frustrated when they were stopped short by hands on his ankles. There was a whole band of creeps on top of him, drunkards who hadn't taken kindly to a g-man coming into their bar. He gasped when dirty fingers grabbed ahold of his bangs and tipped his head backwards. Cheap, foul-tasting liquor was poured into his mouth, though it was closer to waterboarding than a keg stand. Sputtering, he fought for air, attempting to twist away. His throat, nose, and eyes burned by the time they let him breathe, saturated with alcohol. Blinking rapidly, he managed to clear most of it away until a hard punch to his gut made him gasp and gurgle. More blows rained down on his torso, and he struggled as pressure built up in his groin.

Great. He needed to pee.

He was determined to hold it in, but the punches and back-handed slaps were making his body tense up, and the alcohol was already beginning to fuck with his head. 

"Stop, wait-" He tried to beg for mercy, but they quickly shut him up by pouring more liquor down his throat. The rest of the bottle doused his clothes, soaking through the white dress shirt he was wearing and plastering it to his skin. The men were delighted by that, pinching and groping his pecs. He screamed when sharp nails dug into his left nipple, pulling and twisting on it until it was dark red and swollen. The other was given the same treatment, and the strangers laughed throughout the whole ordeal. 

Leon gasped in surprise when rough hands grabbed his crotch, squeezing hard. He yelled out at the pain, attempting to kick his way free again. The men around him laughed at his predicament, feeling him up and dragging their greasy, sweaty hands across his body and through his hair. They were talking amongst themselves, calling him names and discussing how best to violate him. The words sent him into a frenzy, and he bucked his hips, only to be shoved back against the tile flooring. A hard boot slammed down into his stomach, and he lost control. Warm wetness spread between his thighs, dripping down the seat of his slacks and pooling beneath him. It took them a minute to realize what had happened, but when they did, their jeering kicked up another few notches. 

"Filthy pig", "dumb cow", "stupid slut", anything and everything they could think of. Leon flushed, humiliated as they continued to call him names and push against his crotch with the toes of their shoes. He knew he reeked, soaked with alcohol and his own piss. Perhaps the smell would deter them from the gangrape they had been plotting. 

His hopes were dashed when more alcohol was poured over top of him. He tensed and grit his teeth, nearly biting his own tongue when they began undressing him. Leon frowned in frustration as they used his own belt to tie his hands. It dug into his skin mercilessly, making his head spin even faster as the alcohol began to soak into his bloodstream. Desperate, he picked at the leather, unable to find any give. His shirt was unbuttoned and yanked on, but it became apparent that it wouldn't go far, so it was pushed over his shoulders and bunched up around his biceps. Before he could even begin to process what was happening with his pants and underwear, his head was tipped backwards, where a fat, flushed cock sat waiting. 

Leon opened his mouth obediently, drunk and on autopilot. He barely heard the men jeer about how eager he was. Lost in his own world, he pretended not to taste or feel the invasion, and it worked for a while, until a meaty hand pulled on his hair and forced him to open up his throat. Gagging, he squirmed and fought, spitting up drool and alcohol.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Krauser (NC) - Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: size difference, frottage, mutual masturbation

"Please, don't."

Leon sniffled, his nose red and stuffed up from all his crying. He twisted his wrists, silently begging to be set free from the rope that bound him to the old, wooden table digging into his back. His pleading was ignored as big, leather clad fingers brushed his cheeks and wiped away the salty tears there. 

"Hush." Krauser said, bending down to make eye contact. "Hush, pretty thing. I'll have my way with you whether you say yes or no. I just want to have some fun first." He picked up his knife again, slicing open Leon's shirt. Soft, freckled skin peeked out at him, and he lapped up the sweat that clung to alluring muscles. The touch made his captive fight and cry harder, but he couldn't get enough. Leon tasted like dirt and adrenaline, intoxicating all by itself. When you combined it with the porcelain look of his body, well…

Krauser reached down to palm his cock through his pants.

"You've always been such a crybaby, comrade." He teased. "Tearing up when Manuela gave us her sob story. How is she doing, by the way? Do you even know?" His mouth closed over a pebbled, pink nipple, sucking gently. Leon whimpered beneath him, continuing to cry. He didn't answer the question, attempting to hide his face in the crook of his elbow. No matter what he did, he couldn't tune out the feeling of Krauser's tongue sweeping across his chest.

"Let me go." He pleaded. "Please, Jack." His breath hitched and hiccuped, making him seem even more pitiful. He was so _small_ compared to Krauser, so weak and doll-like beneath him. 

"It's like you were made for me." Strong hands lifted him up, almost entirely encircling his waist. Krauser bullied his way between Leon's legs, grinding their bodies together as he manhandled his sweet little captive. Nibbling at a mole just under the notch of Leon's adam's apple, he could taste the built-up tears that had escaped down sharp cheekbones. 

_Delicious._

Despite the squirming and begging, he quite enjoyed the warmth of another human pressed up against him. Krauser unbuttoned his fly, pulling out his cock. He made sure Leon got an eyeful before undoing those sinful cargos and freeing the agent's dick as well. There wasn't much of a competition. Krauser was easily eight inches long, his cock thick and tapered at the head. Leon's was an inch or two, tops, and shrank away as it was touched.

"Don't be embarrassed, comrade. You were made to be my little cocksleeve." Krauser rubbed and squeezed until the tiny dick began to swell in his palm. He thumbed at the head, liking how the pleasure made Leon cry more. "When we have some privacy," he promised. "I'll stretch you open and get you ready to take the whole thing. For now, I'll do the work for both of us." 

"Jack-" Leon whimpered. He sobbed when Krauser rubbed their cocks together, only amplifying the obvious size difference. He felt himself twitch and leak, excited by the sensations. 

"Cry harder for me, Leon." Krauser hissed. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him when his command was obeyed. Snot and tears stained his blond's face, his eyes glassy and rimmed with red. Oh, how he loved seeing those baby blues wide with terror and distress. His cock throbbed as he drank in Leon's whining cries, punctuated with soft begging and sweet, cute little hiccups. Everything about him was soft and angelic. 

"Fuck!" Krauser snarled, climbing on top of the table and rapidly jacking himself off. He pointed his cock at Leon's tear-streaked face, cumming in long spurts that decorated pale skin and blond bangs. The crying got louder, but it only spurred him on, and he groaned as he began to come down. He cut the rope around Leon's wrists, kissing the friction burns before sneaking away and heading for the safety of the military base.

He'd get another taste later.


	5. Mr. X (NC) - Cum Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: trans male character, mindbreak

They were so _big._

Leon moaned as he was filled again. Hot, unyielding flesh pushed against the curve of his stomach, hollowing him out. His body was stretched to its limit, tensed as if the slightest movement would tear it in half. He felt warm and gooey all over, like the tyrants' massive cocks were thawing him out from the inside. Their thrusts were out of sync, perfectly mismatched so that he was never empty. He whimpered as cold hands rubbed his chest, feeling the softness of his breasts and _squeezing_ the malleable skin. They moved like ice over his collar, feeling him up again and pinching gently at his nipples.

His cunt ached, already six orgasms deep. Being forced open over and over had made his body yield to the painful sensation, and eventually, the singing of his nerves heralded only pleasure. 

"Please… please…" He was too far gone to do anything besides beg mindlessly, unsure if he was asking for it to stop or for more. A particularly hard thrust made him hiccup, his diaphragm compressed cruelly by the strain. He was nothing but a toy in their hands, a limp doll that squeezed down around their cocks and squirted whenever they rubbed him just right. 

Leon stared at the wall, his eyes glazed over. He'd been a virgin when he'd first come to Raccoon City. During high school, a girl had kissed him on the cheek, and he'd blushed for a week straight. Now, his lower body was a gaping mess, forced open around the unyielding, weighty girth of the tyrants' cocks. They pulsed and throbbed inside of him, as if they were determining how fertile he was. The idea made him shudder. He'd always had fantasies about being held down and played with, but this was more extreme than he could have ever dreamed up on his own. 

Despite his reluctance and fear, he was soaking wet, and every muscle in his abdomen had relaxed, unable to fight the onslaught any longer. He'd actually squirted for the first time in his life while impaled on the tyrants. When he'd played with himself, he'd held a vibrator to his clit until his legs shook, but had never gone any further than that. During those sessions, however, he hadn't been suspended a few feet off the ground by monster cock. The sheer helplessness of the situation turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Being forced to endure the awful, burning, throb of his orgasm over and over as the tyrants ruined him- sliding him up and down their cocks like a rag doll- that made something dark and dangerous in his brain light up. He'd never felt so used before. 

The tyrant in front of him let out a low, rumbling growl, shoving itself deep inside him and flexing every muscle. Leon moaned, his body shivering around the intrusion. Wet, hot fluid gushed into his womb and completely flooded his lower body. He orgasmed again at the feeling, clamping down like a vice on the twin cocks inside him. Daring to look down, his eyes went wide as he saw his stomach swell, forced outwards by the sheer volume of cum inside of him. He panicked when the second tyrant gave the same gravely noise, signaling that it was cumming as well.

"Fuck!" He drawled, drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He swore he could taste the salty, sterile cum, swore it was making its way up into his throat. With his head thrown back against one muscled shoulder, tears escaped him, coating his cheeks. He felt _full._ More so than he ever had before. Stuffed full of monster cum and impaled on their enormous cocks, he was pushed to his absolute limit, yet his traitorous cunt flexed and leaked as if begging for more. 

As the tyrants slowly ground into him, lighting up his nerves and wrecking his last bastions of sanity, he knew that even if he managed to survive this, he'd never be the same again.


	6. RPD (C) - Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: dirty talk, orgasm control, general Leon abuse

"C'mere, rookie."

Leon obeyed, happily seating himself in the officer's lap. They were all a blur at this point, blue uniforms and laughing faces mixing together until he could barely tell who was a first timer and who was coming back for seconds.

"Such a pretty, sweet little thing, aren't you?" Hungry hands felt him up, squeezing the curve of his waist and mauling his pecs.

"Mhm." He agreed lazily, grinding his ass backwards into the man's lap. His boldness earned him a chuckle and a hand between his legs, squeezing his cock. It was half hard and sore, exhausted from the constant abuse. It was only half past twelve- distantly, he knew he should be taking his lunch break- but he'd already had at least twelve people fuck him. This would be lucky number thirteen. 

"Fuck, you're sloppy." The man hissed, guiding his cock into Leon's ass. He yanked the rookie down into his lap, sheathing himself in one go. Leon gave a startled moan, clenching down around the intrusion. He loved it when they got rough, loved it when they used him like a toy. As far as he was concerned, anything was better than piles of paperwork and juvenile hazing. Especially cock.

From day one, he'd attracted lecherous stares. People had licked their lips when they'd seen him, staring him up and down like he was a defenseless squeaky toy in a room full of hyenas. On day two, after formal introductions and more paperwork, the groping had begun. Hands sliding down the back of his pants, first just squeezing his ass, feeling the weight and give, but then growing bolder and dipping down to tease his hole. He'd let them, never pushing away. The attention was otherworldly. 

They started getting bolder and bolder, until he found himself sucking cock underneath the watch captain's desk. He knew he made a pretty sight with his lips red and swollen, his cheeks flushed, and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. A regular slut.

Now, he was free game for anyone in the station. It didn't matter what he was doing, if someone bent him over and yanked his pants down, he would gladly reach back and spread his cheeks for them. He belonged to the RPD in every sense of the term. They loved to bring him to meetings and pass him around, leaving him drenched in cum and stretched out. Sometimes they'd tie him to a desk, his legs spread obscenely, and form a line. He'd even been used as a fundraiser once. Whoever bid the most got to take him home for the night.

Let it never be said that he wasn't charitable. He raised $6,000 for the orphanage by selling his body. 

"You need it harder, don't you?" The man growled into his ear. Leon nodded blindly, trying to help fuck himself on the cock buried between his legs. He whimpered when he manhandled, shoved down over the top of the counter in front of him. Unable to do anything else but take it, he gripped onto the wood trim and spread his legs a little further. A hard slap on his left flank let him know that the officer appreciated it. 

"Gonna get hard again?" He hissed. "Little cockslut." 

"Please. More." Leon rolled his hips backwards to match the punishing thrusts, moaning as he was spanked again and again. His cock throbbed between his legs, trapped between his stomach and the countertop. The only rule he'd been given was that he couldn't touch himself. He was only allowed to cum with permission. It only made the sex hotter, in his opinion. The officer fucking him was doing an excellent job of ramming his prostate, and he felt the familiar buzz build in his stomach.

"Please, can I cum? Please?" He begged sweetly, voice hitching with every thrust.

"Go ahead, whore, cum all over yourself."

Leon shuddered bodily as he let his orgasm wash over him, coating the counter with semen. He knew he'd be told to lick it up, that was just another part of the game.

He'd always known that he wanted to serve others, but this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.


	7. Chris (C) - Impact Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: rimming

Leon bit down on the bedspread, rocking his hips backwards to meet Chris' tongue. Rough fingers dug into his ass, spreading him open and groping every inch of him. He made a mewling, desperate noise when the bastard began to suck on his rim, teasing him and playing with his most sensitive parts. 

"Chris-!" He began to struggle a little bit, trying to pull away. That made Chris come up for air.

"Huh?"

"Don't make me cum before the main event." Leon warned. He wiggled his hips as he spoke, his ass jiggling delightfully. Ever since he'd adapted a more strict workout routine, his legs and butt had tightened up deliciously, and people couldn't keep their hands off of him. Chris had noticed the extra attention as well, which is what had gotten them into this situation.

"I almost forgot this was supposed to be punishment." He said. His fingers dipped down to tease Leon's hole before pulling away and landing on his left flank with a loud _slap!_ He sat up, delivering a few more hard spanks. "Fuck, the way you jiggle is so appetizing." He praised, slouching over again to bite a hickey into rosy pink skin. 

"C'mon, Redfield, you said I wouldn't be able to sit down by the time you finished with me." Leon teased. He obediently draped himself over Chris' lap when the spot was offered, excited to be in the hot seat once more.

"Do you remember your word?" Chris asked. Satisfied with the nod he got, he raised his arm and swung a bit harder, turning Leon's ass from pink to red. He kept going when the whimpers started, delighting in the twitching and desperate wiggles. "Can you take more for me?" He asked huskily, pausing to run his hands over the damage. 

"Use the switch." Leon gasped out. He was grinding himself gently against Chris' leg, hard and desperate from the pain.

"The switch? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah." He sighed. "I want it to hurt."

"Alright." Chris reached over the side of the bed, grabbing the long, thin rod from where it sat beside their box of toys. It had a wicked sting, and the marks it left were nasty, but Leon loved it. He loved the weight of each strike, the way his body bruised so quickly. If you told Chris that Leon was a sex-addicted masochist, he probably wouldn't have batted an eye. He gave a gentle whisper in warning before bringing the switch down hard.

"Ah!" Leon cried out, spreading his legs wide and pressing his face into the comforter. He whined at every hit, but took the punishment like a champ. His ass went from solid red to being streaked with purple, but he kept asking for more. Chris refused to dish out anything further when the tears started. He set the switch down, carefully moving them so that Leon could cry into his chest. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, dragging his fingers through blond bangs.

"Y-Yeah." Leon wiped his face, sniffling for good measure. "I needed that." He giggled, wiping away a few more tears before slipping his hand down the front of Chris' shorts. "Now, why don't you finish off play time by stretching me out on this big, fat cock of yours?" 

"That, I can do." Chris told him. "How do you want it?"

In answer, Leon shifted so that he was lying on his knees and elbows, ass up in the air. He made for an enticing picture, and Chris couldn't resist following him in order to pet and touch. Probing between splayed thighs, he was delighted to find that Leon was still sloppy and wet from their earlier play. The head of his cock slid in easily, but the shaft was heftier, and took a bit more effort. To his credit, Leon merely moaned and spread his legs wider, welcoming the stretch.

Chris had trained him well.


	8. Krauser (C) - Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: object insertion, wax play, dirty talk

Their play sessions always brought out the most beautiful side of Leon.

Krauser ran his hands over strained muscles, feeling them quiver with exhaustion. The pose he'd picked was strenuous to say the least, long legs bent at the knee and tied calf to thigh. They were held wide apart by more ropes, exposing the softness of Leon's inner thighs and the tantalizing wetness of his pussy. Unable to resist, he tipped the candle again, hot wax splashing over swollen skin.

The way Leon's lips parted as he gasped, the arch of his back, how he writhed within his bondage, Krauser's name falling from his lips in a desperate plea… Infatuating. Addictive. Sweet like syrup and just as sticky. 

His cunt was a mess of wax, all of it carefully aimed to bring pleasure along with a sharp burn. Despite the pain and the slow, deliberate teasing, he was soaked, ready for anything. That was good, since Krauser still wasn't finished with him yet. He picked at the dried wax, ignoring the whimpers as his fingers rubbed and toyed with Leon's sensitive clit. It was red and swollen, begging for his attention. Normally, he'd like to stop and suck on it, wrapping his tongue around the tip and nipping until Leon yanked on his hair and squirted. He had other plans for today, however, and his eager little slut could wait for his orgasm.

Krauser got up, opening the small cooler he'd brought with him. He carefully unwrapped the toy he'd concocted, keeping it out of Leon's line of sight. It had taken some doing to get the right supplies, but thankfully, he knew a guy, and it wasn't hard to find a silicone mold that he liked the shape of. It was magnificent, really. Eight inches long with a steep curve and several unforgiving ridges that were sure to have Leon screaming. Krauser set it aside for a moment in order to put on some gloves. He didn't need his fingers going numb. The icy cock was heavy in his hands as he drizzled some lube over the top of it. Satisfied with its slickness, he brought it over to the bed.

He didn't miss the way Leon's eyes widened.

"Relax." He ordered. The tip slid in easily, and he followed through, pushing the whole length in at once. Leon gasped loudly, then moaned, his voice breaking. He began to shiver immediately, from the cold or from pleasure, Krauser wasn't sure. His cunt flexed desperately around the ice, welcoming it in deeper.

"Jack-" Leon warbled. His head was thrown back, blond hair spread around him in a halo. "Oh, _fuck!_ " He rocked his hips, desperate for stimulation. Krauser pushed the dildo back in as it began to slide free, making sure to grind it against Leon's clit. 

"You're gonna keep this in until it melts." He said authoritatively. "Unless your filthy cunt is too loose." 

A full body shudder wracked Leon at the words, and if he hadn't been battling the freezing cold of the icy cock, he probably would have orgasmed right there.

"Slut." Krauser accused. He pulled out a string bikini that he'd picked from an online catalog. It barely covered anything, and was held on by skimpy ties at each hip. Soft satin, white, silky, and feminine, it looked incredibly erotic paired with Leon's aching pussy and the large dildo inside him. Krauser made sure it was able to hold the ice in place as he tied it. Even if Leon tried to push the cock out, he wouldn't be able to get far. The fabric was soaked almost immediately, and a puddle had started to form on the bed. Krauser got up to find a towel, sliding it under Leon's hips and taking his time to ensure that the excess water wouldn't soak through and ruin the bedspread. He took off his gloves, rubbing the edge of the dildo until his fingertips ached before closing them around one of Leon's nipples. 

"H-Hey!" 

Cute. He twisted the other, liking how red and swollen they became. 

"Just trying to warm you up, comrade."


	9. Reader Insert (C) - Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: light dom/sub

You bent down, sucking a mouthful of skin between your teeth and keeping it there until you were positive there would be a mark. He wore them so beautifully, his normally perfect, porcelain skin stained with love bites and little imprints of your teeth.

"You're sure this is what you want?" You asked when your mouth was free. Leon nodded, barely even acknowledging the hickey on his chest.

"I want to help them." He said. "That's all I've ever wanted to do. I can't think of another city that I'd want to be stationed in."

He was so sweet. Fresh out of the police academy, bright eyed, bushy tailed, and with a store of ambition that ran as deep as it did wide. 

You loved him, but you weren't so sure about how fast he was running into things.

"And what about an apartment, do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, sort of." Leon ran a hand through his hair. "But we can talk about it later, I was looking forward to spending tonight with you." 

"Alright, handsome." You gave in, helpless against the big, blue doe eyes he flashed you. He wanted you on top, he always wanted you on top. You _loved_ it, loved setting the pace and watching him squirm. He opened himself up to you, and you took him apart piece by piece until he broke down into a needy mess.

Putting him back together was the fun part.

"Oh." He moaned as you rubbed his cock through his boxers, teasing him. He was always so eager for you to put your hands on him and play to your heart's content. His biggest kink was being totally at your mercy, acting like nothing more than a toy for you to manipulate and use. Of course, he didn't know that- he was much too innocent. The first time you'd given him a handjob, he'd nearly died of embarrassment. It had taken quite a few slow sessions for him to open up and let you touch him how you wanted. 

On nights like tonight, you reverted back to simple, drawn-out handies. They were sure to keep his attention and guaranteed to make him cum his brains out. 

"Mm-!" He was biting down on his lip, fighting the urge to thrust up into your hand. 

"Such a good boy." You whispered, rubbing your thumb firmly over the head of his cock. You loved the way he squirmed, overwhelmed by the touch. He was so sensitive, so easy to rile up. Pre-cum coated your palm, leaking out of him like a faucet. He had been a blushing virgin until you'd gotten your hands on him, and while his cheeks were still bright red, he had learned to trust you more and more, secure in the knowledge that you'd take care of him.

You leaned in to kiss him, loving how he opened up for you. There was hardly a dominant bone in his body. His cock pulsed in your grip as you bit down on his lower lip, worrying it between your teeth. Soft whimpers fanned hot breath across your cheek, and you began to stroke him faster, wondering how loud he was willing to get. Your answer came when he snapped his head back, jerking free of your teeth. The sweet little cry he let out was barely above his speaking voice, but that was more than you'd expected. You watched as cum spurted onto your hand, still pumping him slowly and working him through his orgasm. 

Leon gave a weak noise of protest when the pleasure died away, and you took mercy on him, letting go of his spent cock. Like a kitten, he obediently lapped up his own mess, kissing and suckling on each of your fingers. He was always so well-behaved, your perfect little lion cub.

Calling him such made him turn red from his ears to his chest. Sooner or later, you'd work all that innocence and naivety right out of him.


	10. Krauser (NC) - Deepthroat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: threats of violence, implied abuse, angry dragon

He looked so good with tears in his eyes. He looked even better when they spilled over, trickling down his cheeks and leaving little trails of shame in their wake. Sometimes, he wore eyeliner, and the way it ran and smeared made him look like a dollar store whore, pathetic and sniveling at the feet of his dom.

Krauser reached down, combing his fingers through sweaty blond hair. He adored the sweet little thing, he really did, but the primal urge to _break him_ was so strong. Big, baby blue eyes stared up at him, begging him for mercy. Unfortunately, the way Leon choked and sputtered on his cock made his blood run hot, and he wouldn't be sacrificing that for the sake of comfort. 

"C'mon." It wasn't a request. Krauser let his thighs fall open, his cock hard and weighty between them. He let the corners of his mouth turn up as Leon crawled between his legs, his tongue poking out from between pink lips in order to lap at salty flesh. What a nasty little tease. Krauser pulled his fist back, smirking wider when Leon flinched and immediately took more of an initiative. That boyish face screwed up in concentration as he forced himself to take more and more cock down his throat. 

Krauser knew he was big. The stares and the flirty compliments confirmed it. It was a struggle for anyone to take his whole cock in their throat, nevermind someone as dainty and fragile as Leon. That was what he loved about his little blond spitfire, though. With enough encouragement, he could take the whole thing and hold it there, gurgling and choking but ultimately resigned to his fate.

"Mnmgh!" Leon protested quietly, frowning as he moved closer. His fingers rested gently on Krauser's thighs, too well trained to grab or pinch. 

"That's it." Krauser pulled him in further, crossing one of his legs behind Leon's head in order to hold him in place. He enjoyed the terrified squirming, flexing his thigh in order to quiet the muffled cries. "Hush, you can take it." 

Leon retched pitifully, tears streaming down his face. He was drooling all over himself, coating the lacy panties he was wearing. It was all the clothing Krauser allowed him when they were at home. His cheeks were turning red and he looked panicked, his airway blocked off entirely by the girth of Krauser's cock. 

"Is this how you wanted to go, comrade?"

Leon burbled weakly in response.

"Did you want to be choked out on a cock, fighting to breathe while cum oozes down your throat?" Krauser reached down, pinching Leon's nose shut. He gave a wicked grin when the struggling kicked up a notch. "Did you imagine that I'd be the one to snuff you out? When we met in South America, I treated you like a lost puppy, but you still clung to me. Now, you've grown so attached that you'll let me throat fuck you." 

Krauser grabbed a fistful of blond hair, unwinding his leg as he tossed Leon to the floor. Rough, hacking coughs filled the air.

"Get up here and do it again." 

"Wait!" Leon choked out, retching as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly rose to his knees, breathing heavily. Already, he looked wrecked, and it made the lust in Krauser's stomach ball up even tighter. He watched as Leon began to suckle on the head of his cock, buying a little bit more time. As he sunk down on it, he whined, probably annoyed by the ache in his jaw. Krauser knew him well. He slipped his leg around trembling shoulders once more, delighting in the unfiltered fear shining in his cocksleeve's eyes.

"Stay like that." He cooed. Leon's struggling massaged his cock, his throat clenching down around it in an off-beat rhythm. Krauser held that pretty blond head in place as he orgasmed, groaning at the feeling. Leon began to gag and sputter, and after a moment, two long strings of cum slid out of his nose. He looked horrified, and Krauser reluctantly let him go, standing up to get some water and a rag. 

It was so much work to keep his toys clean.


	11. Simmons (NC) - Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: bondage, brief discussion of suicidal thoughts

Simmons shuffled his paperwork, making sure the edges aligned at the corner before stapling the whole packet together. It slid into his outbox, and he picked up the next stack. Today was a productive day. He'd already signed off on an expenditure report, three terminations, and a deal with one of The Family's outsourced pharmaceutical companies. People acted like using the government's money to line your own pockets was difficult.

He placed a lot of the blame for his good mood on his most recent office upgrade. Previously, he'd installed new curtains, a mini bar, a few rugs, and even a personal microwave, but until now, he'd never dared to ask for something so extreme. It had taken some bribery here and there, but the end result had been well worth it. A set of manacles were bolted to the underside of his desk, intended to keep the wearer in place while he had use of them. And they did.

Simmons glanced down between his legs, smiling at what he saw. Leon was limp and compliant. He looked sullen, even with his eyes hidden behind a tight blindfold. The bulge in his cheek certainly didn't help, puffed out with the swell of Simmons' cock. He was much more enjoyable like this, restrained and whipped into obedience. With his mouth stuffed full, he didn't have a way to prattle on about improvements this, and foreign aid that… Everything Leon stood for was done with such grand ambition that it drove Simmons up the wall. He simply couldn't keep up with the stupid escapades and the insane amount of equipment that the little blond brat managed to lose in the field.

Ever since Benford had adopted him, the agent had been nothing but trouble. Simmons had warned that it was a mistake, that the Stratcom records showed just how much of a liability he was, but his protests were overruled.

As far as he was concerned, Leon was the worst of the whole bunch of field operatives. He was cocky and arrogant at best, but despondent and suicidal at worst. He'd called Simmons in a drunken fit, threatening to shoot himself. That insolence had to be punished. Perhaps if he learned to keep his mind focused on pleasing his higher ups, he wouldn't be so encumbered by his mental state. 

Simmons felt his cock stir, aroused by how malleable his agent had become. He'd been all fight at first, thrashing in his bonds and swearing viciously. A ring gag and a blindfold had done the trick, reducing his yelling to muffled moans and enforcing the idea that sight was a privilege. Two days in, and he was like a kitten, mewling for attention when he needed something. Simmons brushed away blond hair, thrusting gently into Leon's mouth. The gag kept tired jaws spread wide, and it made the glide along tense muscles feel like heaven. He rocked his hips, shushing Leon when he gagged. He was such a sweet, pretty thing when he behaved. Simmons loved having the agent tucked away under his desk, waiting patiently for a taste of his cock. There were few things in this world more enticing than that.

Simmons hissed from between his teeth, cumming neatly down Leon's throat. His little cockwarmer seemed to be a natural at blowjobs, or perhaps he'd had lots of practice. Either way, he barely choked as he swallowed everything down. Without a second glance, Simmons returned to his paperwork, leaving his cock to soften in the wet warmth of his toy's mouth.

He signed a contract, dumping it into the outbox. If only he hadn't been gifted with so much paperwork, he would have enjoyed the day even more.


	12. Wesker (NC) - Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: sounding, cbt, butt stuff

"As you can see," Wesker walked in a slow circle around the bed. "The frame is made of steel, you won't be getting free anytime soon." He kicked the base of a stool topped with black leather, watching it roll into place. "My advice? Save yourself the pain and just give in." 

"Fuck you." Leon kept his jaw clenched to ensure that his voice didn't shake. He didn't like his odds- naked, strapped to an exam table, and in the clutches of Albert Wesker. 

"Hmph." Wesker ignored him, exchanging his leather gloves for purple nitrile ones. He picked up a long, thin rod, coating it in lube before reaching over and grabbing Leon's cock.

"Hey!" Blond hair tangled as the captive agent protested, squirming as much as he could.

"You know, I thought that the _great_ Leon S. Kennedy would have been more well-endowed." Wesker said dryly. He circled two fingers around Leon's cock, tugging on it until it began to swell. When it was fully hard and poking his palm, he leaned back as if to examine it.

"I don't go around grabbing your junk." Leon complained. He yelped when Wesker flicked him on the thigh.

"Barely three inches, if I had to guess."

"You're-"

"Mr. Kennedy." Wesker said sharply. "I _will_ remove your tongue if you continue to interrupt." He picked up the rod once more, sliding it into Leon's urethra and ignoring the choked, pained noises coming from below him. "Have you never done this before, Leon?" He asked. "I would have thought that one as promiscuous as you would love to dabble in the more extreme side of things."

He raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow when Leon began to protest, causing him to shut his mouth abruptly. Satisfied by the obedience, he dumped more lube onto his fingers, spreading it around and warming it between his hands. He pushed two into Leon's ass, feeling the way he tensed around the intrusion. 

"Relax, I know you force your body to accommodate toys bigger than this while you cry and moan for Captain Redfield. I've watched you for months now. I've seen you fuck yourself silly, then realize it's not enough and set up a one night stand with anyone who will respond to your plea. You're not a blushing virgin by any means. To be honest, I'm fairly certain you would burst into flames upon entering a church."

Leon grumbled behind clenched teeth. He closed his eyes, refusing to watch as Wesker began to stretch him open. 

"One could argue, in fact," he prattled on. "That you are even more filthy because you actively engage with the enemy. Don't give me that look, I know all about how Ada lords the promise of sex over you like a starved creature. You always fall for it, I can't blame her for using such a successful tactic." 

"Y-"

"Hush." Wesker said sharply. "I didn't even mention Jack Krauser, though he nearly compromised the entirety of the operation in Spain in order to keep you wrapped around his finger. What an oaf." He replaced his fingers with a long, thin vibe, turning it on without hesitation.

"Oh-" Leon moaned, startled by the sensation. He grit his teeth as his cock was grabbed again. Wesker began to play with the sounding rod, drawing it out before letting it slide back down at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Knowing how ravenous you are, I should feed you to my men and be done with it, but I think you would enjoy that far too much." He said. "You live for the feeling of being stretched open around a big, thick cock, spreading your legs and begging for more." He sneered. "Such a fucking whore." 

Reeling back, he slapped the head of Leon's cock, smiling at the pained cry that forced itself out of pale, pink lips.

"Now," he said. "Why don't you do us both a favor and tell me what I want to know."


	13. Chris (C) - Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, dirty talk, judgemental old ladies

"Leon! There's-" Chris hissed out, irritated. He made an attempt to protest a second time, but was quieted by a warm, gooey kiss. His heart melted a little, and he kissed back, dragging his… boyfriend? Fling? He wasn't sure yet, but he pulled Leon closer anyway. 

"I know. That's what makes it fun."

He couldn't resist that playful, breathy voice. They were tucked into a broom closet inside the banquet hall, listening to the muted conversation and music from outside. The BSAA had hosted a New Year's Eve party, and Leon had agreed to come as a plus one. The two of them had been on one date so far, where they went bowling and then ended up having sex in Chris' truck. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme.

"C'mon." Leon whispered, already working his pants off. He was alarmingly good at slithering in and out of clothing, but Chris tried not to think too hard about it. It was certainly a blessing during times like this. He slipped his fingers down lacy panties- of course, that tease- and rubbed firm circles against Leon's clit. The tiny, stifled gasp he got in return made it all worth it. 

"Feels good?" He asked. Desperate hands clinging to the front of his dress shirt confirmed his suspicions while their owner was too lost in himself to comment. Chris grinned, rubbing a little harder. "Get it wet for me, baby."

"Oh-" Leon shuddered, pushing his hips forward obscenely. 

"Quiet." Chris reminded him, slipping his middle finger down to dig inside of Leon, his palm grinding against that needy bundle of nerves. "Yeah, like that. You like doing it in public, huh?" He asked. "You like that we could get caught."

"Chris!" Leon moaned out. He bit down on his hand when he realized how loud he'd been. 

"Too late." Chris shook his head, reaching down to unzip himself. "They all know you're a slut now." He doubted it was true- the music was quite loud, after all- but talking dirty made Leon _gush_ and that was worth the little white lies. "You're soaked." He whispered, rubbing his cock back and forth between sensitive folds. It throbbed with need, and he gave in, pushing in nice and slow. Sometimes, his… endowment… could make penetration quite uncomfortable, but thankfully, Leon seemed to crave that burning stretch. He clenched down, milking Chris for all he was worth.

"Fuck me." He whispered. "Make me yours." 

Chris cursed his possessive streak. He slammed his hips forward, burying himself inside of Leon. They both gasped, shoving their mouths together to help quiet the sound. It was nothing compared to the slapping of their hips, unfortunately, which seemed louder than a thunderstorm. 

"Don't stop." Leon begged, sneaking a hand between them to help get himself off. He whined Chris' name like a mantra, the pitch rising until it died out in a breath of hot air. He knocked his head on the wall as he orgasmed, but neither of them had enough focus to address it. 

Chris managed to drive him through another toe-curler before he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt a thrill run through him at the realization that they hadn't used a condom. Leon would be walking around the rest of his party with cum leaking out of him. That was a satisfying thought.

"Straighten your shirt." Leon told him, slipping his panties back into place. He plucked his slacks from off the ground, working them over his dress shoes. "Do you think anyone heard?" He asked.

"Dunno." Chris made sure his shirt was tucked in before opening the door and slipping out. The little corner was mostly empty, but two little old ladies, women he recognized as the cafeteria workers, were eyeing him suspiciously. They both scoffed in unison when Leon appeared behind him.

It looked like he'd be bringing lunch to work from now on.


	14. Krauser (C) - Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, mildly dubious consent, light bondage, and squirting

Krauser dipped his fingers back in, loving how wet and loose Leon's hole had become. Even though they'd been playing for a while now, the filthiness of the whole ordeal still amazed him. That sweet, pretty little pussy squeezed him nice and tight once he got further in, but the entrance was soaked in arousal, begging him to be rougher. He didn't want to disappoint. His fingers were thick, much bigger than Leon's, and when he pushed a third one in, he felt the muscles give and relax in order to accommodate him.

"Good boy." He said.

Leon was barely responsive, breathing heavily and trembling all over. He'd suffered through four orgasms already, much too close together and much too intense. His hands were tied to the headboard, kept out of the way. He tended to lash out and dig his nails in when he was being overstimulated, and Krauser didn't want to deal with a new gash in his face that night. 

The relentless pull and tug on Leon's core made him melt, unable to put a coherent thought together. If he'd been able to, however, it would probably have been about skipping the rest of the foreplay and getting seated on the python tucked in Krauser's pants. That wasn't the plan, unfortunately. This wasn't going to be a quick fuck where they refused to kiss and slept on opposite sides of the bed. Every inch of Leon's body belonged to Krauser, and he demanded full, unfettered access whenever and wherever he wanted.

His fingers sunk in deep before crooking upwards, rubbing against sensitive sweet spots. His face never relaxed from its usual frown as he drove Leon to another orgasm, bullying his clit through the overstimulation. Ultimately, his goal was to get his sweet little thing to squirt. He loved the idea of it, how filthy and whorish it was. With how wet Leon always was, he'd assumed that he would achieve his goal quickly. Instead, they ended up doing this twice a week in place of their nightly sex ritual.

"I can't-" Leon moaned, twisting his hips. He was always so sensitive, so easy to rile up. His legs trembled as Krauser scissored him, forcing him wide open. "Jack," he begged. "Please, it's too much."

"One more." Krauser said. He shifted, grabbing something from his nightstand. It was a vibrator, wickedly strong. Leon clenched up at the sight, whimpering. Despite himself, he kept his legs spread, nearly screeching when the toy pressed against his clit. He moaned and panted, suddenly alight with energy. Krauser was fucking him with his fingers in tandem with the vibrations, his pace brutal and quick. 

It was way too much.

Leon arched his back, yanking on his bound wrists and clenching down viciously. He sobbed out a half-choked noise that could've been Krauser's name, but was mostly unintelligible. He wasn't aware of himself as he writhed, his mouth hanging open dumbly and allowing more drool and gurgles to escape. He managed to cry out when the buzzing between his legs overwhelmed him completely, his body clenching down and _leaking._

"Just like that." Krauser praised. He pulled the toy away, smoothing his hands over trembling thighs. Bending over, he put his tongue to work cleaning up the mess between Leon's legs. "Can't believe you actually did it." He praised. "So good for me."

"Jack-" Leon squirmed. "Please, no more, I can't-"

"Hush, I'm just cleaning you up." Krauser greedily lapped up liquid arousal, digging his tongue in as deep as possible. He wouldn't lie, seeing his sweet little blond seize up and squirt all over him had sent blood racing to his crotch. However, he was a gentleman, and he'd allow for a generous ten minute grace period before he fucked Leon into the mattress.


	15. Chris (C) - Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: idiots in love

They were in such a rush that the thought of their gear getting in the way didn't even register. 

Leon moaned as Chris shoved him up against a wall, pushing them together until it felt like their skin would fuse. He ran his fingers through close-cropped hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging playfully. He knew the sting was nothing compared to the hickies being bitten into his neck, but he liked to tease and play when it came to sex. On a normal night, a date night, he would want more, but this would have to suffice. Leon fluttered his eyelashes as Chris ground against him, hard, warm flesh and scratchy clothing caught between them. 

They really didn't have time for this- Chris' flight left in an hour and Leon was supposed to be making his way back to the capitol to meet with President Benford, but it had been far too long and they _needed_ each other. They had spent so long thriving on near misses and late night video chats that the chance to actually touch, feel, and pull at each other was intoxicating. Chris was quick to drag Leon into a series of wet, uncoordinated kisses, sucking and biting at pink, swollen lips as if he was trying to lay claim to the air in his lover's lungs. 

"Chris…" Leon sighed in pleasure, pressing into the touch of big, gloved hands on his waist. They pulled his dress shirt out from his slacks, ducking beneath the thin fabric to tease the hem of his undershirt. 

"You wear too many layers." Chris murmured, leaning in for more affection. He rubbed their noses together, delighting in Leon's smile. 

"I look like a string bean without them." 

"You look perfect." He argued, tugging at clothing until he could slide his fingertips across soft, warm skin. Leon's hips curved enticingly, pushing into his touch. His bottle blond boyfriend went the extra mile as he unbuckled both of their gun belts, cupping Chris' cock and playing with it. Leon shivered, desperately wishing they had time to properly fuck. Perhaps they were at the stage where they made love now, but he didn't want to reflect on it too much. 

He gasped in surprise when a hand dove down the front of his pants. Laughing at Chris' eagerness, he helped him undo the zipper.

"Calm down!" He giggled, breath hitching as he was felt up generously. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

"Better not be." Chris was laughing too, pulling him closer. He squeezed Leon's half-hard cock, lining it up with his own and fitting them together like puzzle pieces. There was a potent magnetism between them, that was for certain. Neither would dare try to dispute it. It was as if they melded together, grinding and petting each other as they sought their pleasure. Perfectly in tandem, perfectly complementing each other.

In the glide of their skin, they lost track of the surrounding world, focused on getting each other off and spending what little time they had with their chests pressed close enough to sync up the pounding of their hearts. 

"C'mon, baby." Leon gasped into Chris' ear, staving off his own orgasm. He never lasted as long as Chris, fighting with himself to match his partner's stamina. He dug his nails into BSAA certified fatigues as he felt it creep up on him. 

"Fuck!" Chris surprised him, tightening his grip and sending them both over the edge. He kissed Leon hard and long, stealing his breath away before they came down from the endorphins. As he was enjoying the last of the sensation, his phone began to buzz insistently from his pocket. 

"Other hand." Leon reminded him, catching his wrist. He sucked cum-stained fingers into his mouth as Chris fumbled for his phone.

"Th-This is Captain Redfield." He stammered, trying not to be distracted. His frustration only worsened as the BSAA lieutenant trying to talk to him prattled on about his departure. "I'm gonna have to call you back." He interrupted, tossing his phone behind him. 

Leon laughed, pulling him in for more affection.


	16. Toby (C) - Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: body worship

“You look so good like this.” Leon reached up, running his hands over Toby's shoulders. He followed the criss-crosses of aquamarine rope, slowly travelling lower and lower. "So good." He nudged his nose against his husband's cheek, tucking himself in close so that he could feel the jute on his skin. It was intoxicating, even when it wasn't on him. He openly admitted that he was a rope bunny, but tonight he wanted to try something a little different.

The contrast between the pale blue rope and Toby's warm skin was amazing, making the lines of his body even more impressive. Leon couldn't help himself, his hands insistent and greedy as they roamed and squeezed. Toby was stretched out so invitingly on the bed, languid and relaxed even though his prosthetics had been removed. His right leg was tied thigh to calf, lying flat against the mattress. His arm was tied in an identical fashion, leaving him completely vulnerable. 

Leon picked up the last bit of rope, winding it around Toby's cock. He licked his lips at the sight, adding a few more loops higher up the shaft. It was unfair, he thought, that no matter what he did, his husband always looked irresistible. 

"C'mere, baby." Toby tilted his head back. He held still as Leon kissed him, even when clever hips ground against him in long, slow circles. Their skin burned where it collided, hot with desire and need for each other. Being allowed to play, to put his husband in such a compromising position, sent a long, cold chill up Leon's spine. It was such a huge display of trust and love, meant only for him. He ducked his head, pressing soft kisses to the scar tissue surrounding the stump of Toby's left arm. He doted on the torn up skin before moving down to give his husband's left leg the same attention. Both spots were incredibly sensitive, and he smiled when Toby's cock jumped in response. 

"Is that for me?" He teased, winking coyly. His grin only widened when Toby rolled his eyes. 

"Sugar, I haven't had a boner for anyone else in eight years." 

"Aww!" Leon giggled, crawling over to kiss him again. "You're so romantic. You know just what to say to make my panties drop." 

"Hah!" Toby laughed at that. His face got a little softer as he looked at Leon, tracing the curves of his face and memorizing the soft hollows of his cheeks.

"Stop it." Leon teased. "I'm gonna barf if you keep looking at me all lovey-dovey and shit." He reached behind himself, slowly pulling out the plug he'd been wearing. It dragged against his walls, and whatever reply Toby had was lost in the whining noises he was making. Leon set the toy aside before straddling Toby's lap and easing himself down, throwing his head back in order to enjoy the stretch. His body flexed around the cock inside of him, delighted by the texture of the rope. Toby was watching hungrily, eyes fixated on how his cock was disappearing into his husband's hole. He glanced up, pupils blown wide, and made eye contact. 

"You're perfect, you know that?" He asked. Leon scoffed, but a flush stained his cheeks. He focused on bouncing himself in Toby's lap in order to quiet him, groaning out loud at how good it felt. His hands splayed across dark skin, pale fingers looking startlingly out of place. They trailed down to where their bodies met before jumping up to wrap around his cock. It twitched and leaked, leaving a puddle in Toby's belly hair. There was no way he was going to last long, not with his lover laid out like an offering beneath him. 

"Close." He whispered, his movements becoming jerky and uncoordinated. He clenched down around Toby as he orgasmed, spilling cum over his knuckles. The feeling of Toby's release coating his insides made him smile, pleased that he'd managed to get them off at the same time. 

"Shit." Toby panted, his chest heaving. "Come untie me, sugar."

"One more round." Leon begged. "Please?"

He almost always got his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby is an OC from my series, "Kalmia", you can check it out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616)


	17. Saddler (NC) - Objectification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: implied drug use, mindbreak

This certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting.

The plaga had whispered of rest, of letting go of his responsibilities and closing his eyes, catching up on sleep and fighting off the exhaustion that permeated in the back of his skull. Over and over, it promised him that he could finally let go….

He still wasn't sure if the parasite had simply lied, or if their definitions of "rest" were just that different.

Saddler's long nails brushed against his scalp, combing through his hair in order to coax him into leaning against his master's thigh and inhaling the musty smell of his robes. It was a show of power, having him docile and naked beside the throne. Saddler loved the way people looked at Leon, loved the way they shifted and licked their lips, entranced by his pet's body. Pale skin and soft curves gave way to muscle, cemented by the plaga's control over his body. It wouldn't allow him to waste away, not while it remained coiled around his spine. The only clothing that Leon was allowed to wear was a skimpy scarf that barely covered the tops of his thighs. It was decorated with colorful beads and bells that chimed as he moved, announcing his presence to anyone nearby. 

The ringing echoed in his ears when Saddler bent him over their bed and ravished him every night. 

Graciously, he was allowed to sleep naked, though he often woke up to heavy breathing in his ear and a hard cock sliding into his body. Greedy hands pinched and massaged his hips and chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Of course, the plaga delighted in the attention, squirming inside him. It loved its master's attentions, craved them like heroin. Leon was just along for the ride. He spent a lot of time with his face smothered in the dirty bed sheets, eyes closed tight enough to hurt as he prayed for an escape. 

If he resisted, the parasite lashed out, wreaking havoc on his insides. He was meant to be nothing more than a pretty little doll, poised and perfect at his master's feet, and dolls were not supposed to fight back. They simply laid still and allowed themselves to be played with. Leon detested his ensnarement, the way his freedoms were violated so often and so thoroughly. Saddler liked to hold grand parties, inviting guests from near and far to bask in his power. He'd won, he'd infected the president with the plaga and smashed resistance with an iron fist. If he didn't gloat, then was it really a victory?

Leon hated those parties. He often became the main event, his skin smeared in glitter and gold body paint, heavy makeup caked onto his eyes. He was just a toy to the rest of the party-goers, just Saddler's little brat. They didn't know how hard he'd fought to stave off the infection, about his desperate plea to save Ashley, about Raccoon City, about-

His whole life and every struggle in it was reduced to the way his hips swayed when he walked and whether or not the guests found him fuckable.

How humiliating.

Whenever it became too much, when he thought too long and too hard about his predicament, Saddler was there to distract him, feeding him wine and candies laced with psychedelics. He was much more pliant when his vision was filled with slow-moving swirls and loops, when the walls moved of their own accord. The drugs made his skin burn, and he would whisper sweet promises until Saddler agreed to play with him and relieve the ache between long, pale legs. With pupils blown wide, Leon would lie back and moan, rocking with the force of his master's thrusts until wet, hot cum filled the empty space inside him. It was pathetic, and he knew it, but compliance was key to avoiding pain and discomfort. 

There was no way out, not with his body so firmly under Saddler's control. The weakest part of him begged him to lay back and enjoy it, and it was beginning to get louder and louder.


	18. Krauser (NC) - Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: gore, implied character death, suicidal ideation

_Oh God, it hurt._

Leon tugged weakly at Krauser's hair, his eyes open wide and staring up at the sky. Everywhere hurt, his whole body was one wave of pain. His neck, that was crucial, but it wasn't the star of the show. No, the main event was Krauser's _whole fucking arm_ shoved clean through his spine. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, they had become useless deadweight. It may have been for the best that his spine was severed above the waist, since it allowed him to skip out on the feeling of his former partner's cock sawing in and out of him like a rusty blade. 

He was big, he'd always been big, but he'd usually brought lube. 

Leon let his eyes roll back in his head as Krauser sucked on the gash in his neck, mixing blood with the stupid-looking war paint he'd put on after their first meeting. What a tool. 

"Taste so fucking good…"

He never shut up, either. Leon didn't respond, his grip on slicked back blond hair losing more and more strength as he began to wheeze. It was getting harder to breathe as his poor little heart began to panic, overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was going to die soon. Vainly, he tried to send Ashley a prayer, apologizing for failing, for letting her be taken over by Saddler and used as a pawn. Apparently, it hadn't done much good to send him in after her. This was easily the most important job of his career, and he'd fucked it up and gotten himself killed. 

Wickedly, his half-dead brain whispered that it would've been better if he'd died like this earlier, in Raccoon City, or even in South America. Perhaps if he had been killed then, a more competent agent would have been able to save Ashley. An agent that didn't have such personal ties to Ada and wouldn't be so easily distracted by Krauser.

If only.

Leon gurgled a little, spitting up blood. He barely moved as Krauser smothered him, licking the gleaming flecks of red from pink, swollen lips. It wasn't worth the fight anymore. Vaguely, he wondered how he must look, impaled on mutated cock and ripped open by a seething biomass. His neck was a mess too, his throat torn and coated in blood. Krauser had ripped through the thin flesh with his teeth, desperate to get to the liquid gold hidden beneath. He had never been one to ask politely. 

"Pretty thing, pretty, sweet, precious little thing. My Leon…" he was just stringing words together as he rocked his hips back and forth, chasing his own pleasure in the ruined remains of a government agent. To Krauser, Leon was nothing but a set of warm holes. That was all he'd ever been. It had been a mistake to think otherwise, to mistake decency for love. All it had done was hurt him, and yet he still couldn't learn.

Leon closed his eyes, his breathing rough and slow. 

He'd seen the answer to all his daddy issues in Krauser, and that had been his second mistake. There was no universe in which someone could fix his childhood for him, much less an emotionally constipated army vet who had bristled at the word "gay" when they had discussed their status as fuck buddies. It just wasn't meant to be. Not in this life.

"Shit!" Krauser snarled, biting at the torn flesh around Leon's collar. He was cumming, his hips jerking forward violently. He'd left bruises before, often making his mark on his innocent little boy scout, but this was even more rough than their play had been. This was primal and motivated by the urge to _claim._ If Leon had been able to survive the assault, he would have been trying to scrub away the evidence for weeks. 

This was the first time he'd thought of his own death as convenient.


	19. Mr. X (C) - Gaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, mentioned non-con fantasies

He tried to remember the last time he'd felt this full, but nothing came to mind. His body felt hollowed out, rearranged on the inside to accommodate the enormous cock taking up residence inside him. It pushed in deeper, forcing his legs apart to allow for wide, cold hips to settle against his ass. His whole lower body was warm and pliant, having accepted long ago that he wasn't going to win this fight. It had hurt at first, too much too fast, but with enough prodding and a chance meeting between his swollen clit and the rough fabric of the tyrant's trench coat, Leon had begun to enjoy himself. His cheeks burned with shame, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that he couldn't find it in himself to continue protesting, not when his arousal was drenching his thighs and contributing to the wet, sloppy sounds coming from his pussy. 

"Oh, shit!" He pushed vainly at the desk he was pinned to, attempting to force himself backwards in order to take more. Mr. X's cock was like ice, soothing the burn of his insides. He'd been running and hiding for so long that his whole body was sore and overheated. The chance to rest, as well as get his brains fucked out, was such a welcome respite that he couldn't even find it in himself to be mad about giving in so easily. Leon had no idea if X would let him go after their coupling, but he was sort of hoping that he'd get to tag along and be the tyrant's cocksleeve. It would be a lot easier than whatever the fuck he was trying to do now. 

"Oh." The hamster wheel inside his head stopped spinning for a moment as X's cock _expanded_ inside him. He didn't know it could do that. Leon felt even more full than he had before, positive that he was stretched to his limit. Timidly, he reached down, feeling the way his hole was clinging to the massive cock. More arousal leaked out of him, unbearably turned on by the idea that he was nothing more than a toy. X would rip him in half if that was what it needed to get off. It didn't care about him. 

"Please." Leon found himself begging aimlessly, his cheek pressed to the cold wood of what was supposed to have been his desk. He was depraved enough that knowing he should've been sitting there doing paperwork instead of taking cock turned him on. Everything turned him on at this point. He had given into his darker thoughts before, imagining himself sprawled across a mountain of paperwork, his uniform ripped to shreds as he was fucked and used. It was such a delicious fantasy, one he'd had plenty of times in the academy. 

It didn't live up to the real thing, though.

His pussy ached as Mr. X flexed, its cock jumping through its orgasm. Leon whimpered, trying to determine whether or not he would look like a pregnant sow while filled with monster cum. He wasn't prepared for the filthy, filthy noise and the hot gush of liquid when the tyrant pulled out of him. He could _feel_ the stuffy air settling between his legs and knew that he was always going to be a little looser after tonight. His pussy flexed hopelessly around empty air, winking at Mr. X's retreating cock. He felt so empty.

Leon reached between his legs, moaning out loud when he felt it. His fingers slipped in easily, and his whole fist probably would have fit if he had been able to bend that way. Oh, he was sick in the head. The knowledge that he was nothing but a sloppy hole made him gush, his clit throbbing as it begged for attention. 

With a grin, he realized that he could buy the big toy that he'd been eyeing, the one in the sex shop that sat in the window seat of honor. It was easily the size of his forearm, but that wouldn't be a problem anymore, provided that he escaped this place alive.

Baby steps, he supposed.


	20. Zombie (NC) - Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, bondage

"No…. No!" Leon yanked on his bonds, writhing helplessly in the chair. His legs were spread obscenely wide, strapped into the stirrups and suspended with strong leather straps. He'd been put on display, the dip in his hips leading any observer's eyes down to his pussy. For as long as he could remember, he'd been used as eye candy, and this was no different.

He shut his eyes, shuddering in disgust as he felt something sticky drying on his labia. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. The idea that someone had been touching him, fingering him while he slept, that made his stomach turn.

As did a familiar, raspy screech.

Looking down between his legs, he saw a single zombie wandering towards him, mindless and brain dead. It was fixated on him, dragging itself across the small cell. 

This was how it ended, then.

Leon stiffened up as it got closer. It suddenly lurched, dropping down to shove its face between his legs. He screamed in surprise, bucking his hips. Its mouth opened and closed, gums scraping uselessly over the heat of his cunt. Without any teeth, it really wasn't a threat to him, but that realization was just as horrifying. Leon sobbed, trying to pull away. 

"You sick fucks!" He managed to choke out, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could. With so little wiggle room, squirming would only tire him out. He forced himself to go still, trembling with the effort. The creature was dragging its tongue over him, teasing his clit in the process. He was getting wet, god help him. His brain screamed at him, berating him for finding pleasure in this, but he couldn't help it. His body was starved for affection, lonely and scared after spending hours trapped inside the nightmare that was Raccoon City. He knew that it was the government who'd found him and Sherry, but it was anyone's guess as to who had them now. He prayed to whatever god would listen that she was safe.

The zombie let out an unearthly noise, frustrated that it couldn't get a mouthful of him. It redoubled its efforts, mouthing sloppily at his cunt. Leon grit his teeth, trying to wrench himself free once more. If this didn't stop, if he didn't find a way to get free, then he was going to cum from being eaten out- literally- by a zombie. His cheeks flushed with humiliation. 

"It's not funny, it's not! It's not!" He screamed, hips bucking involuntarily as his clit was pinched between bloodied gums. The creature sucked hard on the little nub, trying to make a meal of it. Leon jerked and shuddered from the intense pleasure, his nails cutting into his palms. 

Oh, this was so fucked up.

His hormone therapy had made him so sensitive, so easy to rile up, and this- the constant, wet suction- was way too much. He whimpered when the creature attempted to bite down, pinching him and crushing hyperactive nerves. The line between pain and pleasure had always been blurred for him, and this was a cruel reminder that he could get off on almost anything. He could feel his arousal, damp between his legs and sticking to the chair. Overwhelmed, he was disgusted by himself, angry that it was so easy to toy with him and get results. He was helpless against the zombie's onslaught, bucking back for more while he cried and cursed. 

The creature gummed at his swollen clit, infatuated by it. It was such a perfect target, swollen and enlarged due to his T shots. Whatever they had used to finger him, to get him _ready,_ must taste amazing. The zombie didn't seem to care about anything but his cunt. 

Leon struggled again, desperate tears leaking from his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry-

He had to be strong for Sherry, no matter what.


	21. Simmons (NC) - Dollification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: noncon drug use, suicidal ideation

Almost everything about it was harsh.

Simmons was a gruff man, and he liked to hurt and pinch as he fucked. His hands left bruises and scratches in their wake, groping and squeezing greedily along exposed skin. He hissed out derogatory names and cursed with every breath, burying his cock deep inside of his toy's body. That was how he got off, being in complete control and enforcing his dominance. 

Leon couldn't move, couldn't protest, could barely even breathe sometimes. His ribs and stomach were compressed fiercely by a baby pink corset that cinched him together like an hourglass. Overtop of it, a soft, white, flowing dress adorned his pliant body, and though it was empty in the bust, his shoulders more than filled out the loose half-sleeves that came with it. The rest pooled around his waist, tucked out of the way as he was fucked for the third time that day. He was kept sweet and docile by a large dose of medication, his legs hanging limply over the arms of the chair that he was posed in. It kept him on display, and at a perfect height to torment. 

Simmons snapped his garters cruelly, but his body refused to even flinch. He wasn't allowed underwear, of course not, but soft tights adorned his legs, their design giving him the false appearance of having ball-joints in his knees and ankles. Complete with a few other accessories- dainty gloves, a lacy choker, and smeared makeup, he made for a beautiful sight. That was why Simmons kept him around, adorning his office like an expensive statue. His only purpose was to be played with, like a true doll. 

More than anything, Leon wanted out. He wanted to kill Simmons, to break free and rip the humiliating clothes off of himself. The corset, that he would burn, right after he got some much needed lungfuls of air. Then, the stupid, pink cock cage that kept him aching and messy, leaking precum between his thighs. He'd tear through the tights, maybe even use them to strangle Simmons. The dress could be burned too, even though he could admit that it really was quite pretty.

Perhaps if this had been brought up with a partner he trusted, he would've enjoyed it. He might have even liked the name calling, the soft whispers of "pretty doll" and "baby girl". Part of him liked to flirt with the feminine urges that filtered through his head, and this seemed like a safe way to explore that, if it weren't for the psychopathic madman controlling it all. 

Even the drugs wouldn't have been a huge deal. Leon enjoyed it, being controlled and manipulated during sex. He'd played pretend with some boyfriends before, feigning sleep as they slipped their hands down his boxers. The facade usually broke when he started begging for it, humping against the mattress, but the vulnerability excited him. 

When you took those bits and pieces from his fantasies and strung them together in the hands of someone like Simmons, the trouble began. He hated being on display like this, hated the looks that people would give him when they saw him slumped over and dripping cum. He was nothing but a toy for Simmons, a conquered doll to be abused and forgotten. 

He was allowed out a few times a week, though his leash was short and tight. He could go to the gym and work out, or get some food from the cafeteria. He could even go visit his old office, if he had supervision. Simmons liked to remind him that their arrangement was the reason that he didn't have to go on missions anymore. He often said that Leon should thank him for saving him from certain death, as if _this_ was better than dying in the field. 

Anything would be better than this, he'd sooner slit his own wrists than endure more of this, but he wanted to live. He'd kill Simmons even if it killed him too, he just wasn't sure how.


	22. Ada (C) - Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: bondage

The room was cold, colder than he usually liked it. Goosebumps raised on his skin, trailing up his arms and down his legs. It became even colder when a devious, wet mouth closed around his left nipple and sucked, teasing him. He actually shivered when she pulled away, biting back a groan. With his mouth taped shut, headphones over his ears, and a blindfold obscuring his vision, he was helpless. 

He couldn't hear her as she spoke, but he knew that Ada was cooing to him, praising him for being so good. He was her good puppy, letting her play and tease. This was their arrangement. Ada agreed to spend time with him if, and only if, he let her do what she wanted. That included being tied up and deprived of his senses, his body screaming for control back. As long as he kept calm, he could enjoy it. 

Her fingers were gentle, feather light as they skated over the skin of his chest. She liked to touch, to play with him and feel him beneath her. Leon's breath always caught in his throat when she straddled his lap, teasing him with the barest amount of friction as she squeezed his pecs and hips. He never knew where she was going to strike next, and that was the fun of it. She loved to surprise him.

Leon blinked behind the blindfold as she kissed him, mouthing at the duct tape. His cock twitched, delighted at the attention and craving something a little more solid. He could almost hear her teasing him for being so needy, for wanting more no matter how much she gave him. 

He couldn't help it, he craved affection so strongly that even the smallest kindness had his nerves ablaze, and her coy smiles and sweet caresses made him swoon. It could've been anyone, he supposed, anyone could have tied him down and made him squirm, but she was efficient and ruthless, and that just turned him on more. He was hers through and through, addicted to her wiles. Sometimes, his blind trust was dangerous.

That was why she got away with it, stealing samples from under his nose and leaving him angry and dumbstruck. He couldn't blame her, not really, it was just how she was. Nothing about _them_ was concrete, nothing about their relationship was solid. Perhaps it was unjust to even call it a relationship. There was affection and teasing, laced with a bit of love, but the sex was all about lust. They never made love, never cuddled afterwards. He was lucky if she even stayed the night. More often than not, he would wake up with one hand untied and the other numb and tingly. 

Part of him wondered if she liked seeing him asleep with his own cum smeared across his stomach. 

If he was lucky there was a parting kiss, after the duct tape had peeled away bits of his stubble. She usually bit, sinking her teeth into his pouty bottom lip. He let her, he'd always let her. It felt good to be wanted, to be taken care of for a while. The high he got from their time together was fleeting, but addictive nonetheless. 

When he saw her again, wherever she deigned to pop up and surprise him, she would smirk knowingly, looking him over like a piece of meat. Perhaps he really was nothing more than that. She'd teased about his looks, about how he was a _homme fatale,_ a pretty face on a pretty body, wrapped up around a dangerously smart little piece of gray matter. 

Regardless of what she truly thought of him, of how honest she was, he knew she cared. The lipstick kisses that littered his body in the mornings were proof of that.


	23. Luis (C) - Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, light bondage, breeding kink

It was so _hot._

And not in the sexy way.

Well, perhaps a little bit in the sexy way. Leon couldn't say that being tied up and rubbing- _squirming-_ against another man wasn't sexy. Luis certainly seemed to agree with him on that one, if the hard cock rubbing against the seam of his cargos was anything to go by. They groaned nearly in unison, knocking their noses together as they attempted to free themselves.

"Wait, _por favor_ , hold your horses." Luis finally hissed out. "It is only going to get worse. The plaga, when it finds a suitable mate, it puts both parties into a… a rut. It releases pheromones. Like a flower does. As long as we are stuck together like this, it is going to be encouraging us to make little plaga babies."

"Plaga babies?" Leon asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "Are you fucking with me?" He couldn't help the way his cunt _leaked_ at the idea. 

"No." Luis said solemnly. "I am afraid not. It reproduces through our bodies, and the… host." He looked guiltily at Leon's stomach, at the little pouch that protected his womb. "Gives birth to a clutch of eggs." 

"Eggs?!" Leon hissed out, his voice pitching up involuntarily. "Are you-"

"No, I am not joking." Luis sighed in annoyance. He looked down, tugging gently on the rope that bound their wrists high above their heads. With a startling snap, one end came free. Leon's left hand smacked him in the head, suddenly affected by gravity once more. He cussed, pulling away as much as he could.

"Shit." He seemed too dazed to react, his eyes wide and panicked. Blindly, he stared over Luis' shoulder, deep in his own thoughts.

"It is strong, is it not?" 

"Y-Yeah." He shivered, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and jaw. Luis felt the urge to swipe his tongue along the curve of pale flesh, to taste the salt and dirt. "Fuck." Leon interrupted his dirty thoughts. "Luis, I can't, I need-"

"I know. Help me out and it will be good for both of us." He said. Lithe fingers quickly pulled apart the fly of his pants, gruffly tugging them down his thighs. Leon worked on his own pants next, kicking them down to his ankles before carefully stepping out of them. He eagerly pulled his briefs aside, rubbing himself up against Luis' cock. 

"Oh, shit." He reached down to guide them into a better position, moaning quite loudly.

"Hush." Luis warned him. He pushed his hips forward, delighted when his cock slid deep into warm, pulsing flesh. Leon was sinfully tight around him, milking him as twitched back and forth. Pale legs enveloped his waist, his sweet little American using the rope around his wrist as leverage to lift himself up. It only made it easier for them to fuck, slamming their hips together animalistically. 

"Harder, harder." Leon was panting, overwhelmed by the plaga's need to breed and reproduce. He couldn't fight it off, not when he had Luis so close. 

"I am not going to last long." 

"Cum inside me. Please." Leon spoke directly into Luis' ear, his voice wrecked and breathy. "Oh!" He clenched down as he felt warmth flood into his body, shooting against his inner walls. Perhaps it was just a trick of his mind, but he swore he could feel the cum sticking to him. He flexed around Luis' slowly softening cock, savoring the feeling of being filled. He wanted more, another round, another load of cum. His body was already wet and sloppy, but it was still tame compared to some of his longer masturbation sessions. He probably wasn't pregnant yet, the plaga needed him to fuck until its eggs were fertilized…

Luckily for him, Luis was having similar thoughts.


	24. STARS (C) - Gloryhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: f/m + m/m, verbal humiliation

It was messy in the best way, filthy in the most depraved manner, and possibly a little inhumane. However, Leon found himself going back day after day, sneaking into Captain Wesker's office with his head down and a hopeful look plastered on his face. He was never disappointed.

Today, pinned between both sides of the closet, he was spread open at either end. Someone was fucking him deep and hard, rubbing brutally against his prostate and making him leak precum all over the floor. On the other side, long fingers were wound tightly in his bangs, forcing his head forward so he could service the dripping pussy in front of his face. This had to be Jill Valentine, no one else was so bold. Leon wondered if it was Chris fucking him on the other side. Being pinned between the two was one of his favorite fantasies. They were both much more experienced than him, much more forward and demanding. He'd love to be their bratty little sub, their plaything.

"Fuck!" Barry's voice rang out from behind him. Damn it. Leon tried not to be too disappointed. The whole STARS team was a good fuck, he didn't need to wait for Chris in order to get off. 

A sharp yank on his bangs reminded him to pay attention, and he mumbled an apology against Jill's pussy, redoubling his efforts. He tended to get a little single-minded while fantasizing, and it had left him with many impatient customers. Wesker was the worst. His cock was long and thin, poking around in the back of Leon's throat and choking him. The STARS Captain liked to push in as deep as he could and stay there, feeling the way Leon gagged and choked around him. He'd threaten to kick his sweet little cockwarmer to the curb if he didn't work hard enough, telling him that he'd be sucking cock down in the cell block instead of upstairs in the safety of their office. 

He wouldn't, not really.

Probably.

Leon whined when Barry pulled away, leaving him empty and aching, his cock hard and hot between his legs. He needed a little push, something extra to help him cum. It wouldn't be the first time- there was a suspicious little puddle beneath him- but he was hungry for it. The sounds of Jill's muffled groans weren't enough to get him there, and it felt wrong to touch himself. 

Big, strong hands grabbed onto his hips through the gap in the drywall, pulling him into place. He was so lucky that the STARS team took care of him. 

The stretch was heavenly, forcing him open around his treat. Thick and heavy, his insides made way for the length of Chris' cock. It had to be Chris. No one else squeezed his waist like that, trying to feel their own cock bulge out of his stomach. Leon shuddered, clenching down as he cock twitched pitifully between his legs and drooled cum onto the hardwood. 

"Did you just cum?" Chris' voice was husky and breathless. Turned on. "Did you cum just from getting my cock inside of you?" 

"Hah." Jill pulled away suddenly, leaving Leon's chin coated in her arousal. "Slut." She accused, slapping him on the cheek. It barely stung, but the casual humiliation made his cheeks flush and his cock perk up once more. Jill knelt down to see him, peering through the gap in the wall.

"You're lucky you're so fucking tight-" Chris cussed.

"I bet I can make him tighter." Jill said, gazing critically at Leon's body, at how he pushed himself back for more cock. She glanced sideways, then suddenly moved away. Someone else took her place, shoving their cock through the gap. Leon eagerly wrapped his lips around it, moaning at the taste.

"We'll let the boys have their fun first." Chris told her. "Then we'll take him home."

Leon felt his whole body shudder in delight.


	25. Nemesis (NC) - Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, genital torture, all the way through, minor pee stuff

_Squick! Squick, squick, squelch!_

Leon lay frozen on the ground, staring ahead blankly. He'd lost the will to fight back long ago, sometime after Nemesis had knotted him and before the tentacles had begun stuffing themselves into his cunt. There was a several hour gap between those two events, but his frazzled brain cells were already in overdrive after keeping him safe from zombies and tyrants. He was tired, exhausted. The first two times that Nemesis had hunted him down, he'd been terrified, screaming and fighting, begging for mercy, anything to help himself. This time, there was only grave acceptance and quiet whimpers.

The tentacles swarmed through him, rubbing and stretching his inner walls with little regard for his comfort. He was just a warm body for them to investigate, nothing more. They would get riled up if he moved too much, thrashing and coiling until he sobbed out apologies and flopped against the dirty ground. Their curiosity couldn't be sated easily, and they continued to wriggle across his bare skin, eventually finding the little ridge of skin that covered his clit and worming their way underneath it. Leon cried when they began teasing him, pinching and pulling on the sensitive bundle of nerves as if testing what it was for. A thin, tiny little appendage wrapped tightly around it, cutting off the blood flow and bullying it as it swelled.

"Please! Please!" Leon fought to pull his hips away, upsetting the whole operation. His clit ached from the attention and the makeshift bondage, throbbing pointedly between his legs. It hurt when it was tugged on, and his pained sobs seemed to register inside of Nemesis, allowing him to use the tiny tentacle like a leash and pull his prey backwards. Leon gagged at the pain, spitting up saliva and snot. The agony he was feeling was suddenly offset by pleasure as a larger tentacle encased the swollen nub, sucking tenderly on it. His legs shook and his eyes rolled back into his head, overwhelmed completely.

By the time he regained his train of thought, his whole body was covered in sweat and he'd lost control of his bladder, soaking the floor beneath him. He was trembling from head to toe, waylaid by an orgasmic haze. The tentacles exploded from his mouth, shocking him into struggling once more. They were twisted so thoroughly into his body that they were coming out of his nose, tickling his cheeks and chin. Before that moment, he'd held on to a little bit of hope, convinced that he might still survive, that he could get out of this. That little spark of light was gone now.

"Hu-ghugh-guk!" He sputtered and wheezed, gagging on the mass in his throat. Panicking, he reached up to yank on the tentacles, terrified that he wouldn't be able to breathe. They came free more easily than he expected, and as they slid up from inside him, they brought pain and bile, punishment for daring to interfere with their business. Leon gasped for breath, finally realizing that he needed to stay calm and surrender himself. Fat, salty tears streamed down his face, washing away the caked on dirt and blood that had stuck to his skin like glue. 

He didn't want to die, especially not like this.

Leon whimpered as the suction returned, busy between his legs. Everyone else had turned, or had their skulls caved in, some even smashed by debris, but not him. He would be raped to death. The horridness of his own situation made him want to laugh. What had he done in a past life to deserve this? His legs jerked fitfully as pleasure raced up his spine. Something much larger than the tentacles began to press at his cunt, and the appendages inside him moved to spread him open for it. Whatever it was- a cock? Another tentacle? -had big, spaced out ridges that forced his entrance wide open every time. 

Hot drool dripped through Leon's bangs as Nemesis leaned over him, and he prayed that it would all be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key a tie-in for [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881252)


	26. Toby (C) - Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: masturbation, angst, alcoholism

"What? You said I could." 

Leon listened to his own voice filter through the speakers, slightly distorted by the camcorder's microphone. He took a long sip of whiskey.

"Yeah, for the training videos." Toby protested. On screen, he was laid on their bed, propped up on his elbows. He always looked so poised, it wasn't fair. The camera shuffled, set down on the dresser. Leon came into view after a moment, crawling on top of Toby. He bent down, whispering into his boyfriend's ear.

In the present, Leon took another long sip. He remembered, of course, what he'd said.

_I want you to fuck me into the mattress so I have something nice to watch when I'm home alone._

Life really was a bitch.

On screen, Toby was kissing him, grinding their hips together in long, slow circles. He missed those touches more than anything, missed being held and treasured. Even during their most unbridled, feral, heat of the moment love-making, Toby had made him feel so wanted. That was gone now, and he was left with sloppy one-night-stands or the rough touch of his own fingers. The glass in his hand sat empty, and as he reached over to refill it, he had second thoughts, and simply grabbed the bottle by the neck. It was heavy in his hands, sloshing as he tipped his head back and drank from it.

"How do you want it?"

Leon turned up the volume on his TV, closing his eyes and trying to pretend that Toby was talking directly to him. 

"I want to be on top." He whispered along with his past self, his lower lip trembling. He knew the whole video by heart at this point- the tape never left his VHS player. He'd thought about converting it to a more modern format, but it seemed like a betrayal of the nostalgic innocence they'd had while making their devious little sex tape.

On screen, he was making breathy, pent up little noises, two of Toby's fingers buried inside of him. He'd been so easy to rile up back then. Setting the bottle aside, he paused the playback in order to play catch up. His clothes were tossed into a heap, and he spit into his hand, using that as lube as he splayed out on the couch. 

"Look at you." Toby's voice was full of admiration. "You like showing off, huh?" 

Leon nodded blindly, fingering himself open on the couch. This was how it usually went when he watched the tape. He'd tune out everything but Toby's voice, pretending that he was here, watching him pleasure himself. It was sad, he knew that, but it never failed to make him cum. He thrust up into his hand, groaning.

"Shh, shh." Toby shushed him from on screen, and Leon's cock twitched in response. Squeezing down on the base, he stopped himself from cumming too soon. It was so easy to get overwhelmed by the past. He forced his eyes open, watching his younger self sink down onto Toby's cock. There was always a twinge of jealousy that bubbled up in his throat as he watched this part, wishing so desperately that he could feel that heavy, warm stretch one more time. It was pathetic, but the intimacy, letting himself be vulnerable enough to melt into goo in the safety of Toby's arms, that was what he wanted. That was what he missed, more than anything. 

"Fuck!" His younger self bounced steadily up and down, one hand tugging desperately at his cock. He had his head tipped back, face screwed up in pleasure. Toby was watching him, drinking him in. His face was so full of admiration and love that it hurt. It hurt to look at, it hurt to see how thoroughly and unwaveringly he had loved. 

Leon sobbed as cum spilled over his knuckles, the weight of being alone threatening to crush him into dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby is an OC from my series, "Kalmia", you can check it out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616)


	27. Krauser (C) - Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, dirty talk, mentioned pregnancy

"Tell me how much you want it." Krauser hissed, slamming his hips into Leon's. He ground his cock down, deep inside of his boyfriend's cunt. The way the shuddering muscles stretched and _clung_ to him was addictive and supremely satisfying. 

"Please-" Leon gasped, his fingers trembling where they held his legs apart. "Please, fuck me harder."

"You want it harder, you fucking slut?" Krauser put more weight behind the already brutal snap of his body. "You want me to snap you in half?"

"No! No-" Leon struggled minutely. He knew it was fruitless, but he had to try. Letting go of his thighs, he pushed at Krauser's chest, unable to stop himself from greedily squeezing the muscle there. Every thrust felt like a punch in the gut, and he was reveling in it, clenching up from the roughness. He'd have bruises in the morning, but they were worth it, visual reminders of how _owned_ he was. His legs wound around Krauser's hips, heels digging into hard muscles. 

"Have to keep me close, huh?" 

The teasing growls made him gush, drenching them both in his own arousal. Before he'd met Krauser, he'd never been able to make himself squirt, but after a few rounds of rough, unforgiving sex, he'd learn to let himself feel every orgasm. That had been the dam holding back the flood. Leon could admit that the overstimulation, being forced to cum over and over again by that massive cock, those thick fingers, that wriggling tongue, it all short-circuited his brain and left him useless and gooey. That was how he knew the sex was good.

Afterwards, Krauser would get up to run him a bath, letting him catch his breath before washing each other inevitably turned into making out and lazy handjobs.

"Still with me, comrade?" Krauser rumbled into his ear, his hips slowing just a smidgen.

"Yeah." Leon dragged him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth when clever fingers found his clit and rubbed at it. He pulled away with a wet noise, spit coating his lower lip. "I want you to fucking put a baby in me."

It was like he cast a spell.

Krauser slammed into him, rocking him back and forth on the bed sheets. He was biting and mouthing at pale skin as he jackhammered his hips into the tight, wet heat of Leon's pussy. His possessive streak ran a mile long and just as wide, but the second you tapped into his breeding kink… Leon was already mentally setting up his chiropractor appointment. It was all he could do to hold on as Krauser surged into him, their bodies making rough, sloppy noises between them. 

"Harder!" He challenged, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. "Stuff me full of your cum- oh, god- I wanna be- wanna be your dirty little cumslut."

Krauser snarled, burying his cock into wet muscle up to the hilt, grinding it against Leon's walls as he orgasmed. 

"Gonna keep you pregnant until you can't even walk anymore." He hissed out, reaching down and pinching Leon's clit. To his delight, his sweet little boyfriend screamed in pleasure, yanking on tufts of slicked back, blond hair as he trembled through one last orgasm. Soft, overstimulated moans reached his ears as they began to calm down, breathing in each other's sweat and affection. Krauser slowly pulled his cock out of Leon's pussy, smiling as he watched his cum dribble out messily. He used two fingers to push it back in before bending over to plant a kiss on his lover's reddened, swollen clit. 

Leon whimpered at the touch.

"Relax, I'll run your bath." Krauser soothed, picking up discarded panties and using them to clean off his cock. He tossed them into the laundry basket as he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

By the time he got back, Leon was already dozing. Krauser messed around with their laundry for just a moment longer so he could watch the soft rise and fall of his boyfriend's breathing.

He was growing soft.


	28. Buddy (NC) - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: dirty talk

It was nice, being able to close his eyes. Everything melted away for a few moments, giving him the chance to relax and ignore the growing panic knitting his eyebrows into a frown. His mouth sat slightly open, his lips parting as his cheeks relaxed, smoothing themselves out and hinting at the baby face that he'd grown out of. Mostly.

He still held a bit of that childish innocence, but most of it had been replaced by cocky smirks and teasing quips. Now, with his head down on his chest and his voice silenced by unconsciousness, he was more amicable. Sasha could reach out and touch soft features without fear of being snapped at by teeth, words, or some combination of the two. He could brush Leon's hair away from his face and tuck it behind his ear, lingering to touch smooth skin and trail his fingers down to big, full lips. Not a single complaint rose from beneath him as he pushed two fingers into Leon's warm, waiting mouth. To Sasha's delight, the unconscious American suckled gently on them, an automatic response to the invasion. A shiver ran through him as he took it all in.

That settled it, he was going to do this.

Pulling his hands away, he began undoing belts and zippers, knocking his gun to the floor in his haste. Leon's jeans came free easily, the fabric worn and malleable. Sasha pulled them away, calling over one of his men to help him hold long legs out of the way. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that the American sent to upset his mission was so pretty, so easy. Reaching down, he kneaded gently at the bulge between Leon's thighs, sizing him up. JD would be interested to know whether or not all Americans had cocks like in their pornos, and Sasha was going to be the one to disappoint him. He used his knife to cut through tight fabric, bringing the boxers up to his face and inhaling. They smelled like sweat and musk, tainted with a dark spot of arousal on the front.

Sasha slipped them into his pocket, saving them for later. His fingers pushed between warm thighs, finding their way down to Leon's cock. It was small and hot in his hand, twitching appreciatively as he stroked it.

"It is a shame," Sasha chuckled. "Such a small cock attached to a beautiful man." He caught a bead of precum on his thumb, licking it up. Guiding himself back between Leon's widespread thighs, he rubbed up against them, groaning softly at the friction. "I would love to split you open, but I am afraid that we do not have time." He rutted against warm skin, careful not to neglect his pretty American for too long. 

After a moment's hesitation, he climbed up onto the pew that supported them, rubbing the head of his cock against pretty, pink lips. 

"What a treasure you would be," He praised, groaning at the feeling. "if we had time to use you properly. How many cocks have you sucked, I wonder?" 

Between his hand and the pretty mouth in front of him, he didn't last long, cumming across Leon's face. Semen stuck to his bangs and eyelashes, painting him in opalescent white. Sasha reached down, not so cruel as to neglect his guest. He held back a laugh at how quickly- eagerly- Leon spilled into his hand. 

"Whore." He breathed out, half in condescension, half in admiration. He rubbed the cum on his hand into Leon's crotch, leaving it a sticky mess. It wasn't difficult to redress him, though the jostling began to awaken him and they had to hurry. Sasha slipped away just as a soft groan reached his ears.

Perhaps he could convince the American to participate in a second round, if they managed to survive the night.


	29. Wesker/Chris (NC) - Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: drug use, reluctance
> 
> I promised some people that this chapter would be about Wesker, but it ended up more about Chris and I apologize for that. I promise to write more Leon/Wesker in the future, though!

"Lie down."

Leon obediently sunk to the floor, his belly pressed to the cold vinyl. Chris was beside him, already on his back and awaiting further instruction. What a pair they made, dressed up in matching outfits.

"Good kitten." Wesker reached down, stroking blond hair. He had trained his pets to be sweet, perfect little brats, obedient only to him. There were still some hiccups, days where they felt unruly and tried to fight back, but for the most part, they remained subservient and sweet, rubbing against his thighs and begging to be coddled. He found Agent Kennedy's transformation to be incredibly profound. The once proud agent was now humming and rocking his hips against the ground, entranced by his master's touch. Wesker knelt down to fully appreciate them both, carding his fingers through Chris' short buzz cut. 

"Keep each other company while I'm gone." He instructed. Leon mewed softly, muffled as Chris took the instruction as an invitation to touch and mashed their mouths together. He was always such an eager pup. Wesker let them be, glancing over his shoulder in time to see them deepen the slide of their tongues. He locked the door behind him, opening up the app on his phone that let him watch remotely as his pets lounged about. He had important meetings to attend to- meetings that couldn't be interrupted by needy pests- and they had to entertain each other.

"Leon." Chris whispered. As soon as Wesker left, he knew he had to try, had to make sure-

"Mmh!" Leon ground against one big, muscled thigh, his cock delightfully hard between his legs. It felt so good, so warm-

"Leon!" Chris tried again, halting the desperate grinding. He'd been captured while searching for leads on several disappearances, quickly realizing who had been behind them when he'd woken up to the sound of Wesker's voice. He hadn't expected to see Leon at the BOW's feet, naked save for a pretty pink collar. It was a struggle to even get through to him, his brain fried completely by the drugs that Wesker fed them. Chris let himself be strung along, proving that he didn't need to be drugged, but in truth, he was just playing the long game. Like hell he'd let Wesker get away with this. Leon was a wreck- his mind fogged over and his body thin from neglect. Chris yearned to take him away from here and heal him, make him better, but he couldn't. Not until he had a plan.

"Chris." Leon whimpered, his hips gyrating where they were pinned. He was desperate for it, needed the friction more than anything. "Chris, please-"

"Listen to me." Chris groaned when clever fingers closed around his cock. He batted them away, refocusing. "I need you to focus on me-"

"Trying." Leon dragged him into another kiss. It was hot and heavy, laden with sloppy affection. Chris groaned in defeat, letting himself be drowned in the warm arousal festering between his legs. He pinned Leon to the ground, grinding them together with rough determination. Sweet, kittenish noises made his blood run hot, and he reached between them, using his hand to get them off. He hated how easily he gave in, but he had always been enchanted by Leon, and this- the costumes and the play- only made it worse. 

Soft, ruined whispers of his name sent him over the edge, and he nipped at Leon's shoulder to quiet himself, not trusting his voice to hold back the love and affection that coursed through him. Damn Wesker for making this so difficult, damn him for the kidnapping and the drugs, and everything in between. Chris held Leon close as they settled onto their cushion- a XXL dog bed shoved into the corner. 

If he couldn't save him, then he could at least make him feel loved.


	30. Chris (C) - Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, toys, multiple orgasms

"Do you think you can do it again?" Chris asked, dragging his fingers through the splatter on his stomach. He licked them clean, grinning at the mortified blush on Leon's cheeks.

"I- I don't know!" 

"I think it's really hot." He encouraged, letting his hips resume their languid pace. He loved how Leon tightened up around him, overstimulated and embarrassed that he'd cum so easily. To top it off he'd actually squirted, yipping in surprise as his body contracted. It was one of the hottest things that Chris had ever seen. 

He let his boyfriend rest for a few moments, building up some momentum behind his thrusts before pressing the vibrator back against red, swollen skin. Leon moaned and twisted on the sheets, his clit beautifully sensitive and susceptible to the pulsing tease of the vibe. He looked ready to snap, clawing at the bed and arching his back. Chris fucked him a little faster, grinning at the way his boyfriend's eyes rolled back into his head. 

He was truly enchanting.

"Fuck!" He tensed up from his own filthy thoughts, burying his cock into Leon as deeply as he could. Grinding against fluttering insides, he staved off his orgasm, though it was difficult to ignore the surrounding buzz from the vibe. He was determined, though, and got his reward when hot fluid gushed out around the space where his cock disappeared into soft folds. 

"Chris!" Leon whined, his legs shaking horribly. It was cute, the way he surrendered to his body's whims. He was one of the most dangerous men that Chris knew, reduced to a trembling mess. His poor, abused pussy was nearly frothing with cum and lube, dripping off of him to dirty the bedsheets. 

"God, I love it when you make a mess." Chris praised, leaning in for uncoordinated kisses. He kept the vibe in place as Leon cried and struggled, fighting the post-orgasm soreness. Eventually, a violent shudder began in his toes and made its way upwards, causing him to clamp down around Chris' cock. He squirted again, even more messily, cumming twice within the span of a few minutes. 

"Oh!" Leon shivered all over, gasping in order to catch his breath. He looked up at Chris with pretty, blue eyes, quietly begging to have the vibrator turned off.

"Are you gonna be good for me?" Chris asked. He smiled at the frantic nods and whines he received. Turning off the innocent little toy, he began putting more weight behind his thrusts, his balls slapping noisily against soft, pale skin. Being able to bury himself so deep inside of Leon felt amazing. The noises alone could have driven him wild, the sweet moans and punched-out grunts sounded like music as they forced their bodies together over and over.

"Harder!" Leon groaned into his ear, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and attempting to dig his nails in for purchase. When his wish was granted, he tightened up deliciously, a stream of filthy praises falling from his lips. "Oh, fuck, it feels so good, feels so- You're so _big_ , feels so good-"

Chris kept up the brutal pace, loving the way Leon babbled and moaned. He knew he was close, so he reached over and grabbed the vibe, determined to take them over the edge together. His cock pulsed at the thought of being surrounded by that tight heat again, making his thrusts stutter. Leon clawed at Chris' shoulders when the vibe made contact with his clit, arching up off of the bed. He felt every muscle below his waist contract, and his cheeks heated up as he squirted again. It sprayed across Chris' stomach, seemingly triggering his orgasm.

"Fuck, Leon!" He hissed. His hips jerked forward roughly and stayed in place, grinding back and forth. The vibe bounced off the sheets, its buzzing finally dying away. 

"Remind me to smash that thing." Leon panted, out of breath. He accepted Chris' kisses despite how his lungs screamed for air.

"Over my dead body."


	31. DSO (C) - Free Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: cum play, dirty talk, Leon being a whore, and just some general nastiness

Leon groaned as his door opened, setting down his pen. Of course another person would appear as soon as he sat down, of course they'd have a dark, hungry look in their eyes that made his cock twitch in his briefs, of course they'd snap their fingers at him, demanding that he sprawl over the desk for them.

Of course he'd obey without a second thought.

His jeans and underwear were yanked down around his knees, baring the mess that the other agents had made. Cum leaked down his thighs, the worst of it trapped by a thick plug that ground against his prostate with every move. Leon whined pitifully as the man pulled it out, letting it fall against the desk. He didn't have to look to know that it was on top of his report, staining the fresh paper with cum. 

"Fucking whore."

Exploratory fingers pressed at his hole, playing with the obscene amount of cum that had begun to slide out. Leon counted ten men that had come to see him so far, ten loads of cum lubing up his insides. Despite the amount of times he'd been fucked that day, he still made an unbidden noise when his body stretched open for his newest fuck buddy's cock. They didn't wait for his head to stop spinning, fucking into him recklessly and selfishly. Hissing out curses, they pushed his shirt out of the way in order to claw at his hips, leaving little furrows that swelled and stung. He jolted forward when they slapped his ass, snarling a filthy, half unintelligible insult into his ear.

Leon held onto his desk, feeling copy paper and manila folders crinkle beneath him. Ever since Simmons had demoted him, he'd been nothing but an office cocksleeve. They didn't let him do any real work, and punished him for slacking on his reports with spankings and kinky games. If the abuse didn't land so squarely on his darkest fantasies, he probably would've complained. Something about going home every day stuffed full of cum made his body yearn for more. That was why he ended up playing with himself in the shower, rubbing his cock raw as he watched semen circle the drain. 

His favorite days were Fridays, when he was tied to an armchair in the break room, blindfolded, and left sitting out in his birthday suit. He never knew who was balls deep inside his ass, or whose cock was in his throat, but he loved it. He loved the way his cheeks burned as wandering hands tugged on his bangs, angling his face upwards so they could spit into his mouth. On one memorable occasion, he'd given so many blowjobs that he'd vomited, forcing cum out from his nose. He'd retched and heaved so much that someone had taken mercy on him and driven him to the hospital. They'd left him just outside, and he'd crawled to the ER for help. He'd ended up getting his stomach pumped, adding to the soreness in his throat. 

Unfortunately, all the cum was nothing compared to swallowing down the hospital bill.

Leon gasped as he was shoved down, held in place as his visitor finished with him. A shiver ran through him as they pulled away, quickly shoving the plug back inside of him. His body accepted it warmly, though he faltered as he attempted to wrestle his clothing back into place.

"Filthy fucking cumdump." 

He shivered at the words, managing to slump over in his chair. His report was ruined, he'd have to start all over again. As the door closed, he pressed print on his computer, hoping against all odds that he'd actually manage to finish this one. The printer whirred to life behind him, spitting out a few pages of legal jargon and technical nonsense. 

As Leon picked up his pen, he spotted a bit of cum stuck to it, and lapped it up, savoring the taste. 

Perhaps he really was a cumdump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! This was the first time I've ever done a writing challenge, and I had a blast. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing some other, similar challenges, so keep an eye out for those. In the meantime, thank you again for all your support, and I'll see you at next year's Kinktober! 💖

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pointofdespair)


End file.
